


At Midnight

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really thought they’d make it to midnight this year.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #9 "a quiet night in"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“I really thought they’d make it to midnight this year,” said Jack. 

He shifted carefully, easing a sleeping six-year-old A.J. to lay flat on the couch where he’d been sitting. Sam, in the armchair beside him, settled eight-year-old Jake more comfortably in her arms. 

“He’s been out for an hour,” she said, smoothing their son’s hair. “But she fought pretty hard. Must have gotten her dad’s stubbornness.”

“Hey,” Jack protested, but he was smiling as he tugged the blanket from the back of the couch to throw over their daughter. “I resemble that remark.:

Sam grinned at him. “It’s almost time for the ball-drop,” she said. “Can you get the champagne? I’m a little occupied here.”

“Occupied,” he muttered, leaning in to kiss her before disappearing into the kitchen.

There were a dozen invitations to oh-so-important New Year’s Eve parties, thrown by generals and politicians and the elite of the world, but every one had gotten pitched straight into the recycling bin— this year, he’d planned his _own_ party, and it had a much better guest list. From the other room, he heard Sam turn the TV volume back up, and the still-muted sounds of the crowd at Times Square getting ready for the countdown. Jack pulled the bottle of champagne from the fridge, leaving the sparkling grape juice meant for the kids until they were awake again, and poured two glasses.

Sam took hers with another kiss, and he leaned against her chair.

“ _Five…_ ,” said the crowd, on the television. “ _…four…three…two…one… Happy New Year!_ ”

They started ‘Auld Lang Syne’, and Jack leaned in for a kiss, before pulling back to _clink_ their champagne glasses together. “Happy new year, Carter,” he said, softly.

She glanced at their sleeping children, and smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

THE END


End file.
